


Loose Ends

by Akihaa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Akihaa
Summary: some contextless drabbles
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Kurosaki Chitose/Shirayuki Chiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Sayolisa: I'm Here

Lisa laughs, but it almost comes off as a scoff. “I guess I’m pretty selfish, huh? Tehe~” She turns and gives a wink, as if it would somehow lift the thick tension in the air she had just brought about. Sayo didn’t seem to buy it.

“That’s not true at all. Imai-san, you’re…”

Lisa waited.

You’re a nice person. You’re not selfish at all.

She waited for those words, knowing that it would be anyone’s exact response to her self deprecation. After all, that’s precisely what Lisa tries so hard to make everyone believe.

But the words never come. Instead, Lisa feels the piercing gaze of Sayo’s eyes, like they were trying to peer into her own soul. Like Sayo could see right through her and into her trembling heart.

“Sorry, that must have weirded you out. That wasn’t really like me to say something so heavy.” She snaps her head away, unable to bear it any longer. “I’ll just head home first and practice a bit to get back into shape!” Lisa tried to cut the suffocating dialogue where it remained, before Sayo could look any further. She stands and reaches for her bass guitar, but a hand catches hers before she can even grab the case strap. Lisa turns to look over her shoulder, knowing very well who had stopped her.

A calloused hand lacking any trace of nail polish gripped onto hers. It wasn’t rough or forceful. On the contrary, it was gentle—reverent, almost. Like she was quietly pleading for her to stay just a little longer.

“What’s wrong, Sayo?” Lisa says, her voice almost a whisper. Sayo doesn’t give a response, but her hand still rests on hers—still asking her to stay. So Lisa waits, and Sayo takes one step closer. Then one more. Then another one, before she leans forward, slightly pulling Lisa’s body into an embrace. Lisa’s eyes go wide as she feels Sayo’s arm wrap around her waist and against her back.

“...Sayo...? What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Lisa’s initial shock soon melts into a soft, yet solemn smile.

“I’m...not too sure. I just felt like doing this because...it seemed like something you would do.”

Lisa’s shoulders shake as she barely holds in a laugh.

“That’s not like you at all, Sayo.” She says in a low voice. Yet, she thinks to herself how _polite_ Sayo was in each movement, each touch, and knows it’s exactly like Sayo in every way. Lisa’s arms finally lift away from her sides and gently wrap around Sayo’s back, feeling the curves of her shoulder blades.

“...Not like you at all.”


	2. Chitochiyo: No More Lies

“Please, no more of this, my lady.”

“Hm? What’s wrong, Chiyo-chan?”

“Saying such things with a painful smile…my heart aches when I see you like that.”

“Ah...ahaha, of course...you would notice, Chiyo-chan. I’m quite the fool to think I could deceive you, of all people, after all.”

“My lady, please. If there is something weighing on your mind, please...please, let it be said. I cannot bear to continue watching yourself crumble from the lies that smile brings. Please...tell me the truth.”

“...The truth, huh…?”

“The truth is...The truth is that I don’t want to die, Chiyo.”

“My lady…”

“Even before you came along, the doctors all told me I wouldn’t live long past my teens. I’d been born with holes inside my heart. So ever since then, I’ve just been living like I might disappear the next day. When it’s time, it’s time, you know? To me, there wasn’t any use being sad about something inevitable. So just smile about it, I told myself. But now...now it’s different. Everything’s changed...ever since you came along...my Chiyo-chan.”

Chiyo’s ungloved hand rests atop the hand placed on her cheek and reverently squeezes it.

“The truth now is that I want to wake up to your voice every morning, eat your cooking and fall asleep next to you. I want to be by your side, watching you grow. Most of all, I want to live long enough to see you shine, Chiyo-chan.”

Chiyo is silent as she listens and processes her lady’s feelings. It would be a lie to say that her own wishes did not fall in line with her lady’s.

In the silence amidst the two, a giggle leaks out from Chitose’s lips.

“Hey, Chiyo-chan. Do you think it would be a stretch to say that you filled the holes in my heart?”

It was dark humour for sure, but Chiyo knew her lady’s intentions were not to be nonchalant about her situation. On the contrary, it was right here, right now, in this moment, where she was the most vulnerable. Knowing this, Chiyo leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Chitose’s neck and cradling her head into her shoulder. Chitose simply smiled as Chiyo began stroking the top of her head.

“You really know me the best, my Chiyo-chan~”

Chitose brought her hands against Chiyo’s back, pulling her closer and nuzzling her nose further into her shoulder, taking in her scent. It was the smell of familiarity and warmth. The smell of home.

“Hey, Chiyo-chan?”

“What is it?”

“I’m sorry...I told a little lie just now.”

“A lie?”

“I think most of all, I want to grow old together with you.”

To grow old was something normal people would dread. But Chitose and Chiyo knew they both were far from normal. To grow old seems as a privilege to anyone living on borrowed time—and to grow old together with someone you loved, a blessing.

Chiyo, realizing her eyes were beginning to burn from the aching chasm growing inside her chest, closed them to the darkness. She swallowed down a lump crawling up her throat, and something warm caressed her cheek.

“...Yeah. Me too.”

With the whisper of those words, two offered a silent prayer to no god in particular. They prayed not as a master or a servant, but as two young women, wishing for nothing more than to be able to love the other for as long as time would take mercy on them.


End file.
